


Conquered Your World

by VeryBoredAnon



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, The ending to Legend Star that should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon
Summary: Just when they thought winning the Triple S decisive concert was the biggest shock of their lives, STARISH returns to their dorms to find an even greater surprise.





	

"I feel like something's gonna happen," Syo said right out of the blue, while uncapping his water bottle.

It was a just a day after the Triple S decisive concert, and STARISH had just been allowed their first world tour along with their new schedules. They just needed to appear in a couple talk shows and attend a few interviews before they can return to the dorms to start packing their luggage. Currently, the seven chosen boys were resting in a dressing room, having finished the final press conference.

"What is it, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked with concern.

The shorter blond took a swig of his power drink before replying, "How do I say this? It's as if there's a time bomb near me ticking down, except that it'll be something astonishing rather than deadly."

Cecil chuckled behind his hand. "That sounds like something Shion would say!"

"Hey, I'm serious," Syo insisted, sounding a little worried yet smirking. "It's a gut feeling, y'know?"

Ren swiped the bottle out of Syo's hand. "I believe you've had enough energy juice, Ochibi-tan."

"Don't call me that!" the aforementioned midget snapped. "And don't talk to me as though I'm alcoholic!"

The others were laughing at their little comrade's expense. Then, Masato spoke up, "Well, while I cannot empathise with your statement, Kurusu-san, I have to admit, I wonder what will happen to HEAVENS?"

The atmosphere in the dressing room dulled in an instant. Tokiya was the next to talk, "You're right. I'm a bit worried, too. I hope Raging-san isn't too hard on them."

Otoya frowned. "Yeah. They really did their best."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, as if to mourn for HEAVENS. After that, Ren piped up, "Don't worry. This is HEAVENS we're talking about here. Even when Raging put them under house arrest, they could still defy him."

Syo nodded, smiling. "It's seven against one after all. They'll be fine!"

The mood lightened up immediately. Happy again, Otoya said, "Alright, guys. Let's hurry up and head back, so we can get ready for the tour!"

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

The boys headed back to the dormitory in their usual white van, but when they arrived, they spotted a big truck parked in front of their living quarters.

"What's going on?" Natsuki wondered aloud as he hopped down from the van.

Tokiya shielded his eyes from the sunlight, trying to focus on the long vehicle. "Is that...a grand piano being unloaded from the truck?"

Otoya turned to Masato. "Did you order that?"

The blue-haired noble shook his head. "Of course not! Mine still works fine."

Cecil motioned at the dorms. "In any case, we should investigate, no?"

Everyone agreed with the Egyptian, and they rushed towards the lorry. They moved to the back, where the instrument was being unloaded, and they saw--

Masato gasped. "Sumeragi-san?"

The golden-eyed male noticed his duet partner. He waved at them nonchalantly. "Good day, Hijirikawa."

Masato, being the well-raised individual he was, greeted back, "Oh, good day to you, too--"

"Hold on a sec!" Syo suddenly interjected, pointing accusingly at Kira.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing here?" the blond interrogated.

Kira answered calmly, "I am here to receive my grand piano. Yamato is going to bring it out."

"Yamato?" Otoya said, confused.

Ren was puzzled, too. " _Your_ piano?"

Right on cue, the strongest member of HEAVENS grunted loudly as he pushed the large instrument down the ramp of the truck. When the tiny wheels had reached steady ground, Yamato moved to the front where Kira had fastened thick ropes onto its edges. Yamato then took the ropes and begin to pull the piano inside the dorms while Kira directed him, despite the fact, there was only one direction he could go. Once the whole instrument was brought into the building, the members of STARISH broke out of their awe-induced trance.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Syo shouted and ran in, too. The others followed behind. Abruptly, Syo stopped, and the rest crashed into him.

"What's going--" Tokiya trailed off when he realized there were blue collar workers scurrying around the place and that most of their furniture had been replaced by more modern styled fittings, "...on?"

At the center of the room where a round, glass coffee table had replaced the polished mahogany one, there were the Otori brothers, who seemed to be having an argument.

"Nii-san," Eiji said, seeming quite exasperated, "we cannot just switch their furniture!"

"Oh, sure we could!" Eiichi responded, rolling his eyes. "They'll love it, I tell you. I mean, who on Earth follows the Victorian style anymore?"

"Modern furniture in a Victorian-themed building?! Nii-san, this is _awful_ Feng Shui!"

"What is happening here?!" Otoya yelled loudly, gaining the attention of the brown-haired siblings.

Eiji's eyes widened. "Oh, goodness! STARISH!"

Eiichi didn't seem the least surprised. "Good afternoon, STARISH!"

"Good after--" Masato tried to greet back, but was again interrupted.

"What have you done to our dorm?!" Ren demanded.

"Eh? Uh..." Eiji glared at his brother. "I told you they wouldn't like it!" Then, he picked up a tray of drinks from table and brought it to STARISH. "Here, have some tea."

Masato took a cup. "Why, thank yo--"

"What are guys doing in our dorms?" Tokiya inquired.

Eiji chuckled awkwardly. "Well, you see, it's a funny story..."

"Wait, don't tell me," Cecil took a guess, "Raging Otori... _fired_ you?!"

" _Pfft._ " Eiichi waved his hand dismissively. "I wish he did! We quit, actually."

Six jaws fell to the tiled floors simultaneously (Masato did a spit-take instead). " _WHAT?!_ "

Eiji sighed and put away the tea tray. "Yeah, I know. It's so unbelievable, isn't it?" Then, he giggled gleefully. "Oh my gosh, we're such bad employees. This is the naughtiest thing I've ever done!" He seemed both guilty and proud of himself.

Eiichi draped his arm around his little brother's shoulder and explained to STARISH, "We were tired of Dad pushing us around, so I called up Shining Saotome to hire us after the Triple S decisive concert. Even though we believed we'd win, we thought Dad would fire us for defying him."

Natsuki was dumbfounded. "But he didn't?"

Eiichi shook his head. "Nope, surprisingly, not even when we lost. But, like I said, we were sick of him, so we quit anyway."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "And he allowed it?"

"Truth be told, we never told Raging we were going to quit," Kira chimed in. He was at the corner of the room, sitting at his piano with Yamato leaning against the instrument tiredly. "Knowing him, he would probably stop us."

"Then, how did you get here?" Cecil questioned.

"The same way we got to the concert," Yamato answered. "The people at the company lent a hand and got us out quietly."

"We left our letters of resignation before leaving, of course," Kira added.

Yamato snorted. "I would've _loved_ to tell Raging I quit, right in his ugly _face_! But if I did, he might get so pissed off that he'd rig the limo to explode and kill us all." He guffawed at the idea.

Kira glowered at his comrade. "That is _not_ funny."

Yamato's laughter died quickly. "I know," he said ruefully.

"So, wait," Syo said, holding his head as he tried to process the entire situation, "this means...you guys are..."

Nagi burst through the front door, pulling a large wheelie bag behind him. "HEAVENS'll be living here from now on!" he announced, parking his luggage beside him. He looked at Syo. "And while you guys get to go on a world tour, I'm taking _your_ room!" he told the blond, smirking evilly as he did.

Syo gaped at the young boy. " _Huh?!_ "

Shion entered the dorms after Nagi with an open bag of chocolate chip cookies. Munching on one, he said to Yamato, "My bed has arrived."

Yamato stood up straight, groaning. "Don't the rooms have beds already?"

"They don't have _my_ bed," Shion replied.

"Hammocks are for babies, that's why," Yamato complained. Nevertheless, he exited the dorms to retrieve Shion's belongings.

The members of STARISH stared at their dorms dazedly as they watched the workers inside rearrange and replace their furniture, Kira testing out his piano, Nagi and Shion eating cookies, Yamato dragging a large box into the room, and Eiichi and Eiji again arguing about the placement of the furniture.

"HEAVENS will be living here..." Cecil said to himself, as if it was an attempt to see it as reality.

"HEAVENS left Raging Otori..." Tokiya muttered, gazing at the people who were once his rivals that were now making themselves at home in his dormitory.

HEAVENS is now part of Shining Agency..." Masato murmured as he sipped the rest of the tea offered by Eiji.

Suddenly, Van popped up from behind and wrapped his arms around Ren and Masato. "HEAVENS has conquered your dorms!"

" _EEEEEEH?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I made a headcannon about this some time before the ending of Legend Star. It was such a great idea and lots of people liked it. It was a shame it didn't really happen, but I figured I might as well write it out as an AU. I might actually write my version of Season Five if I have time. After all, Brocolli usually takes about two years to release a season.


End file.
